Avant la bataille
by Koji2
Summary: Aragorn et Legolas s'avouent leurs sentiments avant que ne commence la bataille du gouffre de Helm (slash/yaoi)


Auteur : Kôji

Base : Lord of the Rings (Les Deux Tours)

Paring : R

Raiting : Aragorn x Legolas

Avant la bataille

Arrivé au centre de la forteresse, Aragorn se laissa tomber de cheval, vacillant un instant sur ses jambes. 

" Il est vivant ! Laissez-moi passer que je le tue ! " rugit une voix au milieu de la foule qui s'écarta pour laisser passer le Maître Nain.

" Vous êtes un sacré veinard mon garçon ! " dit Gimli en enlaçant le chevalier d'un geste affectueux.

Aragorn sourit en lui rendant son accolade puis s'éloignant, il demanda :

" Où est le roi ? "

" Dans la Grande Salle. " répondit Gimli en passant une main sur son visage.

Laissant le nain, Aragorn monta les marches et se dirigea vers la salle. S'apercevant soudain de la présence de quelqu'un face à lui qui lui barrait le passage, il s'arrêta brusquement et releva la tête.

" Le abdollen. " fit Legolas en le fixant.

Puis regardant son compagnon de bas en haut, il ajouta :

" Vous avez sale mine. "

Le chevalier sourit, amusé.

Legolas lui rendit son sourire puis d'un geste hésitant, il tendit la main vers son ami pour lui rendre le pendentif qu'il avait perdu.

Aragorn jeta un coup d'œil à celui-ci et le prit, ses doigts sales et blessés frôlant ceux longs et fins de l'elfe. Levant les yeux, il lui adressa un faible signe de tête en le remerciant avant de reprendre son chemin vers la Grande Salle.

Legolas suivit son compagnon des yeux jusqu'à ce que celui-ci disparaisse puis tournant les talons, il s'éloigna à grands pas vers le quartier des officiers.

***

Prenant une épée, Aragorn l'examina avant de la poser négligemment sur les autres. Elle ne valait rien ou presque, pas plus que les autres armes d'ailleurs. Soupirant, il regarda autour de lui. Des hommes blessés, des vieillards et des enfants à peine capables de soulever une épée étaient rassemblés dans l'armurerie et se préparaient pour le combat.

Regardant aussi les hommes qui s'affairaient dans le bruit, Legolas s'approcha de lui.

" Regardez-les, ils ont peur. Ca se lit dans leur yeux. " fit l'elfe en parcourant la pièce du regard.

Le brouhaha cessa soudain et tout les yeux se tournèrent vers lui. 

" Boe a hyn neled herain dan caer menig ?" fit-il en désignant les hommes autour de lui.

" Si, beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras. "

" Aragorn, nedin dagor hen ù-'erir ortheri. Natha daged dhaer ! "

" Et je mourrai comme eux ! " cria le chevalier en venant se planter devant l'elfe. 

Les lèvres pincées, Legolas fixa son compagnon droit dans les yeux avant que celui-ci ne tourne les talons.

S'apprêtant à le suivre, l'elfe fut stoppé par Gimli.

" Laissez-le. " fit le nain d'une voix conciliante.

Legolas regarda le Maître Nain avant de baisser la tête et de s'éloigner à son tour dans la direction opposée.

***

Assis à une table dans l'une des chambres les plus reculées de la forteresse, Aragorn regardait la chope de vin qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Perdu dans ses pensées depuis un long moment, il s'était retiré dans un coin tranquille pour rester seul et réfléchir. Reprenant soudain ses esprits, il but d'un trait le vin qui restait dans son verre et se leva. Ramassant ses affaires, il se dirigea vers la porte qui s'ouvrit alors sur Legolas.

Immobiles, les deux compagnons se fixèrent quelques instants avant que l'elfe n'entre dans la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui.

" Il vous ont fait confiance, à raison. Pardonnez-moi, j'avais tort de désespérer. " dit-il en regardant le chevalier dans les yeux.

Celui-ci secoua la tête et posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

" Il n'y a rien à pardonner. " 

Legolas sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine puis rendit son geste à son ami. Sa main se crispa sur la peau revêche de sa tunique tandis que son regard se plongeait plus intensément dans celui d'Argorn, incapable de se détacher de lui.

" Aragorn, je… "

Les doigts du chevalier se posèrent sur les lèvres douces de l'elfe, l'empêchant de continuer.

" Je sais Legolas, je sais. " sourit-il.

Se penchant lentement vers son compagnon, ses lèvres frôlèrent délicatement les siennes dans un chaste baiser avant de se retirer. 

Les deux hommes se regardèrent quelques secondes avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent à nouveau. Fermant les yeux, leur baiser se fit plus intime tandis que leurs bras s'enlacèrent.

Les mains plongées dans la chevelure blonde et soyeuse de l'elfe, Aragorn goûta la saveur de ses lèvres délicates avant d'en forcer doucement le passage.

Les bras solidement attachés autour de la taille de son compagnon, Legolas laissa une langue chaude s'insinuer en lui et venir doucement caresser la sienne, l'incitant à partager leur union. 

Soupirant d'aise, l'elfe se laissa aller contre Aragorn, répondant à son baiser avec tout autant de tendresse. Oubliant le temps et le lieu, les deux hommes s'embrassèrent avidement dans une étreinte passionnée. 

Se détachant à regret des lèvres de son amant pour reprendre son souffle et ses esprits, Legolas posa son front contre son menton, gardant les paupières étroitement closes.

Sa main caressant les longs cheveux fins, Aragorn respira l'odeur exquise de la forêt qui se dégageait du corps de l'elfe. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front pale tandis que ses doigts caressaient la joue de son compagnon. 

Les lèvres entrouvertes et tremblantes, Leoglas releva doucement la tête et posa les yeux sur le visage du chevalier. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra lorsqu'Aragorn lui rendit son regard en lui souriant tendrement. Un frisson parcourut son corps alors que des lèvres chaudes se posaient à nouveau sur les siennes avant de descendre le long de sa mâchoire et de son cou. 

Embrassant la peau laiteuse, Aragorn laissa de fines marques à chaque baiser. Puis prenant le bout d'une oreille entre ses lèvres, il la caressa du bout de la langue, arrachant un long gémissement de plaisir à l'elfe. 

Incapable de tenir davantage sur ses jambes, Legolas s'agrippa à son compagnon pour ne pas tomber. Esquissant un sourire amusé, Aragorn soutint son amant et le mena jusqu'à la couche qui servait de lit. 

L'elfe s'assit sur la couverture et posa un regard embué de désir vers le chevalier. 

S'agenouillant devant lui, celui-ci dégrafa son manteau puis retira ses bottes, ses doigts caressant au passage les longues jambes élancées de l'elfe. Levant les yeux vers lui, il prit sa main et la porta à ses lèvres pour en embrasser amoureusement le dos et la paume.

" Amin mela lle, Legolas. "

La respiration de l'elfe s'accéléra à ces mots. Les yeux rivés sur son compagnon, Legolas serra sa main dans la sienne et posa l'autre sur sa joue.

" Si c'est un rêve, faites que je ne me réveille pas. " 

" Ce n'est pas un rêve, melamin-nîn. "

Se penchant vers l'elfe, Aragorn prit possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux. 

L'emprisonnant de ses bras, Legolas s'allongea, l'attirant à sa suite. Dévorant sa bouche dans un baiser enflammé, il laissa ses mains s'aventurer sur le torse de son amant. Un à un, ses doigts agiles défirent les lacets de sa tunique et la firent glisser sur ses épaules, bientôt suivie de sa chemise. Délaissant ses lèvres, il repoussa doucement le chevalier pour pouvoir l'admirer. Posant ses mains sur les larges épaules, il caressa la peau nue en descendant le long de son dos avant de remonter lentement. Les yeux brillants désir, il poursuivit ses caresses le long de ses bras avant de venir toucher sa poitrine musclée, s'attardant sur les pectoraux saillants dont il suivit les contours du bout des doigts.

Fermant les yeux, Aragorn pencha la tête en arrière en soupirant d'aise, savourant les mains habiles de l'elfe sur sa peau tel le souffle du vent.

Se redressant légèrement, Legolas posa des lèvres hésitantes sur la gorge offerte, goûtant la saveur de sa peau tandis que ses mains frôlaient les grains de chair bruns. Sa bouche les rejoignit rapidement, couvrant de baisers le torse qui montait et s'affaissait au rythme de ses caresses. 

Murmurant le nom de son amant, Aragorn sentit son désir pour lui s'attiser à chaque baiser. Rouvrant difficilement les yeux, il éloigna de lui les mains si habiles de l'elfe. 

Legolas leva un regard interrogateur vers lui auquel le chevalier répondit par un sourire. 

Rallongeant doucement l'elfe sur le matelas, il retira ses bracelets et dénoua les lanières de sa tunique avant de retirer sa chemise. Ses mains s'affairèrent ensuite à dénouer son pantalon, le faisant glisser le long des jambes pales, avant de laisser l'elfe entièrement nu sous lui.

Incapable de dire un mot, Aragorn admira le corps immaculé qui s'offrait à lui. Sa peau était si belle qu'il osait à peine le toucher. 

Gêné, Legolas détourna les yeux en sentant le regard pénétrant de son compagnon sur lui. Son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade et il retint son souffle en sentant des mains se poser sur lui. Celles-ci se mirent alors à caresser chaque centimètre de sa peau, découvrant son corps dans les moindres détails comme pour les garder en mémoire. Fermant les yeux pour savourer chaque caresse, il gémit doucement lorsque son amant touchait ses points sensibles. Bientôt, des lèvres chaudes et avides vinrent remplacer ces mains, le faisant gémir de plus belle tandis que des cheveux frôlaient sa peau à chaque baiser. Sentant un poids sur son corps et un souffle chaud contre son oreille, il ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Passant ses bras autour de son amant, ses mains se crispèrent sur ses épaules lorsqu'une langue suivit le contour de son oreille, lui arrachant un nouveau cri de pur plaisir.

" J'aime beaucoup tes oreilles… " sourit le chevalier en caressant l'autre du bout des doigts.

" Aragorn… ! " gémit l'elfe d'un ton à la fois réprobateur et suppliant.

Caressant la joue de son amant, Aragorn s'empara de ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec tendresse et passion tandis que son autre main descendait le long de ses hanches puis de ses reins avant de glisser jusqu'à son entrejambe.

Un gémissement de plaisir alla se perdre dans la bouche de son amant lorsque Legolas sentit une main s'emparer de lui et entamer un lent va et vient. Resserrant son étreinte autour d'Aragorn, il sentit son corps s'enflammer sous le nouveau plaisir qui s'emparait de lui. Haletant, il rejeta la tête en arrière lorsque le rythme se fit plus rapide.

Admirant le visage de l'elfe en plein extase, Aragorn intensifia ses caresses jusqu'à ce que son amant se libère dans un cri. Déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres pantelantes, il commença à le préparer, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il entra en lui.

Les bras autour du cou de son compagnon, Legolas se détendit peu à peu, s'habituant progressivement à l'intrusion.

Couvrant son visage de baisers, Aragorn commença à bouger, arrachant un cri à l'elfe lorsque ses doigts touchèrent le point sensible en lui. Répétant son geste, il attendit que les hanches de son amant bougent suivant son rythme, en demandant davantage. Retirant le reste de ses vêtements, il se positionna entre ses jambes et le pénétra lentement, fermant les yeux sous la chaleur et l'étroitesse qui l'enveloppaient.

Se mordant la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier, Legolas attendit que la douleur reflue. Ses doigts étroitement enlacés avec ceux de son amant, il laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque le brun le posséda entièrement.

Se penchant sur lui, Aragorn effleura ses lèvres puis sa gorge et sa poitrine, embrassant la peau brûlante de l'elfe. 

Enserrant les hanches de son amant de ses jambes, Legolas sentit un frisson courir le long de son échine lorsque des yeux sombres et emplis de désir se posèrent sur lui. Esquissant un sourire, son amant l'embrassa passionnément tout en se mettant à bouger en lui.

Le plaisir remplaça rapidement la douleur et les gémissements de Legolas emplirent bientôt la pièce. Les yeux fermés, il blottit sa tête contre le cou de son amant dont les mouvements de bassin se firent de plus en plus rapides.

Serrant possessivment le corps de l'elfe contre lui, Aragorn gémit son nom à son oreille avant de prendre celle-ci entre ses lèvres.

S'en fut trop pour l'elfe qui se libéra pour la seconde fois.

Donnant un dernier coup de reins, Aragorn s'assouvit à son tour dans un long râle. A bout de souffle, il s'allongea sur son amant et ferma les yeux. D'un geste lasse, ses mains caressèrent son corps tandis que celles de Legolas jouaient distraitement avec ses cheveux.

Retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits, Aragorn descendit vers le ventre de son compagnon. Passant la langue sur la peau humide pour la nettoyer, il goûta une nouvelle saveur du corps de l'elfe tout aussi délicieuse.

" Aragorn… " fit Legolas, gêné.

Le chevalier sourit et vint déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

La tête posée contre son épaule, Legolas passa un bras possessif autour de lui et se pressa contre le corps chaud de son amant.

Tout deux restèrent silencieux, savourant simplement la présence de l'autre. Le souvenir de la bataille qui devait se dérouler dans moins de deux heures revinrent à leur esprit et ils tentèrent de le chasser pour quelques minutes encore.

" Aragorn…comment as-tu compris… "

L'elfe ne termina pas sa phrase, se contentant de lever les yeux vers son compagnon.

" Je crois que je l'ai toujours su, mais je n'ai jamais osé faire le premier pas. J'avais peur que cela porte atteinte à la communauté et à notre amitié. " 

" Et pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis ? "

Le chevalier regarda son amant en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

" La crainte de ne pas survivre à cette bataille et celle d'avoir pu mourir sans te le dire. "

Legolas ne dit rien, se contentant de baisser les yeux avant de prendre la parole.

" Je n'aurais pas osé non plus si je ne t'avais pas cru mort ce matin. J'ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais. " murmura-t-il en raffermissant son étreinte.

" Je sais, moi aussi. " fit Aragorn en embrassant l'elfe sur le front.

" Il va falloir y aller. " ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Legolas ferma les yeux et acquiesça, priant les dieux pour que le temps s'arrête.

***

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux hommes étaient habillés et prêts à rejoindre leurs compagnons pour défendre la forteresse.

" Legolas… "

Posant ses mains sur ses épaules, Aragorn le regarda dans les yeux.

" Quoiqu'il arrive cette nuit, sache que mes sentiments pour toi sont sincères. "

" Je le sais. " sourit l'elfe.

Le chevalier acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de retirer sa bague. Passant ses mains sous les cheveux de son amant, il détacha la chaîne qu'il portait autour du cou pour y passer la bague avant de la raccrocher.

" Je voudrais que tu la gardes. "

" Mais je ne peux pas, c'est… "

Aragorn l'empêcha de continuer, posant sa main sur ses lèvres.

" Garde-la, s'il te plaît. Tant que cette guerre ne sera pas terminée. Ainsi je serai toujours à tes côtés. "

Portant les doigts à son cou, Legolas caressa le bijou avant de le glisser sous sa chemise.

" J'en prendrai soin. " sourit-il.

S'approchant de son compagnon, il lui donna un dernier baiser passionné avant de s'éloigner à regret. Se dirigeant vers la porte, il posa la main sur la poignée et tourna la tête vers le chevalier.

" Amin mela lle, Aragorn. "

Puis ouvrant la porte, il sortit sans regarder derrière lui.

***

Chacun était posté à sa place, attendant le début de la bataille avec effroi. L'armée de Saroumane se dessinait à l'horizon et serait bientôt là. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, à la fois interminables et rapides. 

Debout devant les archers Elfes, Aragorn scrutait le gouffre où s'entassaient déjà des milliers d'Uruk-Haï. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il tourna la tête vers Legolas. Les deux compagnons échangèrent un dernier regard avant de reporter leur attention sur l'armée qui s'amassait devant eux. 

La bataille allait commencer.

Fin 

Les mots en italiques sont prononcés en elfique

Le abdollen : Vous êtes en retard

Boe a hyn neled herain dan caer menig : Et ils peuvent...à 300...contre 10 000

_Si, beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras _: Ils ont plus de chance de se défendre ici qu'à Edoras 

_Aragorn, nedin dagor hen ù-'erir ortheri. Natha daged dhaer _: Aragorn, ils ne pourront pas gagner ce combat. Ils vont tous mourir ! 

Amin mela lle : Je t'aime 

Melamin-nîn : Mon aimé

Retour


End file.
